


Love Me Harder

by caity_ski



Series: Sorting Relations [4]
Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gender-neutral Reader, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetration, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: You've made it back to your new boyfriend's hive and participate in your first pailing.  Final part of Sorting Relations.  Explicit.





	Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> is this 5k+ words of pure smut? Yes, yes it is.

The walk back to Mallek’s hive seemed to drag on. You couldn’t help but grin like a fool as you jogged by his side, your fingers laced together. Mallek continued to steal glances at your grinning face, a light blue blush covering his.

With quick fingers Mallek enters the code to get into the apartment building and all but pulls you across the foyer to the elevator. You stand beside him as the platform rises – too slowly in your opinion – and are reminded of the first night you met him. The air is different now, thicker. Every part of you is buzzing with anticipation, but you don’t dare touch him now because if you do you don’t know that you’ll ever be able to stop.

You think Mallek must feel the same way, his hands are by his side but his muscles and jaw are tight. You think (hope) he may be as nervous as you are. Mallek reaches his hand up and his knuckles brush against your cheek. All your inhibitions are banished by that touch. It feels as though you’ve been zapped back to life. Before you’re even aware you’re moving your mouth is on his. The urge to kiss him until the world burned is hard to ignore. So, you don’t.

Mallek buries his hands in your hair as he kisses you back in an instant. He bends forward slightly, one hand leaving your hair to wrap around your waist and pull you flush against him. Your hands cup his face and you playfully nip at his bottom lip.

Mallek whispers an almost inaudible ‘fuck’ before he shoves his tongue in your mouth. The piercing clicks against your teeth. The arm around your waist sneaks under the hoodie you’re wearing and his cool fingers kneed at the hot flesh of your lower back, making you squirm with delight.

Too soon the doors open to reveal Mallek’s apartment. It’s not as clean as when you last left it but it’s far better than the first time. You both step out of the elevator, still connected at the mouth. You almost trip while walking backwards but Mallek is quick to keep you from falling. His other arm circles around under your butt to lift your feet from the ground. 

You instinctively wrap your legs around his waist as your tongues continue to explore each other’s mouths. You run your hands over the shaved sides of his head and break to finally get a breath of air.

You’re sure your face is flushed, if going by Mallek’s is any indication. The blue on his cheeks is lovely. His heavily lidded cobalt eyes are focused on you with an intensity that in another situation may be frightening. 

“I want you.” You tell him, you’ve long since abandoned your self-doubt and can only think of how good it will feel to have him inside you. “I want you so badly Mallek. I need you to fuck me.” You tell him, your voice huskier than you’ve heard before.  
Mallek swallows and you feel him shiver. “Are you sure?” He asks quietly, his lovely face turning an even darker blue.

You grab his cheeks and kiss him again. “Surer than I’ve been about anything since coming to this planet.”

Mallek chuckles a bit and shakes his head, “That’s not super reassuring.” He teases.

“Shut up.” Your mouth reconnects with Mallek’s in a messy kiss. While still carrying you, he walks quickly down the hall and kicks open a door to a room you’ve never been in before. 

You break the kiss to glance around the new area. In the center of the room is a large platform that you think may be a bed. It’s got some pillows and blankets on it and when Mallek drops you, you’re surprised by the softness. 

Mallek kisses you again while standing between your legs, his hands are on your shoulders and he leans forward while gently pushing you down to lay on the platform. You are more than happy to oblige and cup his face again while moving your lips against his. 

Mallek pulls back and looks down at you, his expression is as soft as his touch caressing your cheeks. “I want you too.” He whispers. 

Mallek stand up then and in a fluid motion removes his sweater and shirt, he doesn’t move from between your thighs. You grin then, he’s as handsome as that first night. You sit back up and wrap your arms around his waist, burying your face in his chest, the rings there are cooler than his skin.

“Sorry if this is weird.” You mutter. “I just…I really like you.” You feel the vibration of Mallek chuckling as he rubs your head. 

“Good, I really like you too.” Mallek’s fingers lightly trace around your face and come to rest under your chin. He tilts your chin up so you’re looking at him again. Mallek lets out a breathy sigh and his smile fills you with warmth. “You’re beautiful.” He whispers, bending to leave a light, chaste kiss on your lips.

Your hands caress his sides and as your fingers ghost over his grub scars Mallek lets out a quiet moan against your lips. This gives you a little confidence boost and you use this to stand chest to chest with Mallek. Your hands grasp his upper arms and as you continue to kiss him you slowly turn him. You take a couple steps forward, Mallek follows your lead and as the back of his knees hit the bed he sits. You don’t break the kiss as you position your knees on either side of his hips to straddle him. 

Your hands continue to hold his face while your mouths mesh. Mallek’s hands are under your shirt and his fingers press into your sides. They trail down your body until they reach the waist band of your shorts. Mallek’s fingers slip just past the fabric and the cool tips pull a shiver from you. You can feel yourself becoming more aroused as Mallek’s scent and body seem to engulf you.

Mallek’s hands explore your hips and back, fingers still between your pants and skin. One hand moves to the front to slowly unbutton your shorts. He pulls the zipper down at a snail’s pace. You’d be lying if you said you disliked being teased this way. 

You can’t help but roll your hips forward wanting to get his fingers somewhere more useful. Mallek smirks against your lips and pulls away to look at you. “Eager?” He teases, both hands are against your skin as he pulls down your shorts.

You stand up and kick the fabric off. Mallek’s eyes are hyper focused on you and it’s as arousing as it is nerve wracking. You take a breath to calm yourself and remove your top as well, leaving on just your underwear. You watch Mallek as he seems transfixed on that last bit of fabric. You weren’t confident enough to wear the whole ensemble you’d bought – you weren’t 100% sure you’d make it this far – but the cerulean panties seem to be more than enough to get him excited. 

“My color looks good on you.” Mallek purrs reaching his hands out for you. You’re quick to let him grab you, as you situate yourself on his lap again. Your mouths reconnect in an instant and you can feel the hunger in his kiss this time. Mallek’s hands are all over you, grabbing your sides, cupping your chest, gripping your ass. He lets his fingers slip under the silky blue fabric, just brushing the skin of your butt with his claw. You shiver and move to get the claws to dig in a little deeper.

You moan against him unable to keep your hips from rolling into his. Mallek’s tongue is getting warmer the longer it’s in your mouth and you wonder just how cold his bulge will be. The thought of it adds to your already hyper arousal

You can feel something moving against your crotch and you can’t help but grin. You did this to him. You move your lips from his mouth and leave a trail of feathery kisses down his neck. Mallek sighs and lets his head fall back, allowing you more access to his throat. 

You give an experimental nip at the skin between his neck and shoulder. A low growl escapes Mallek and his hands grip tightly to your hips, he grinds up into you and you give him another bite. Mallek’s hands move to rub your thighs and as your teeth sink into him, you’re rewarded with his claws digging into your soft skin.

Your breath hitches and a quiet whimper escapes you. “S-sorry.” Mallek whispers, “Tell me if I hurt you.”

You chuckle and give him a light kiss on the lips. “You could never hurt me.” Mallek lets out a little snort with a roll of his eyes. “I’m in awe of your confidence.” He teases. You laugh and give him another chaste kiss.

Mallek tries to deepen it but you pull away before he can. You watch his confused expression change as your mouth reconnects with his neck. You give a long hard suck at the spot you’d already been working on with the intention of leaving a souvenir there. You begin to move lower, leaving a soft trail of kisses from his neck, to his collar bone, down to his chest. Mallek lets out a breathy sigh and you can feel him relaxing beneath you.

You nuzzle your nose against his chest before taking his right nipple ring in your mouth a tugging lightly. Mallek’s hips jolt up at that and his hand is back in your hair. Your hand rubs over his grub scars while you nip at his chest. 

Mallek hums and lets out another sigh, his free hand runs up and down your back, his claws pricking at the skin occasionally, causing you to arch into him.

You push him back as you continue to kiss down his body. Mallek gives no resistance as he leans against the bed. You can feel his eyes on you as you move your mouth from his chest down the length of his torso. You give his grub scars light kisses and feel him shiver as your lips make contact with each one.

You continue your ministrations down his body. Your lips, tongue, and occasionally teeth caress and explore him slowly. You want to memorize every part of him. You want to commit him to memory; every noise, shake, breath... 

You unbutton his pants as you kiss and suck your way down his cool skin. Your palm slips past his jeans to press into the bulge straining against his underwear. You can feel it soaking through the fabric and frankly, you’re thrilled. But you also want to take your time. You want to tease him and have him begging. Mallek’s hips roll into your hand and you hear him let out a soft groan. 

You look up at him and smile and he gives a shaky one back. “You’re uh, you’re more tenacious than I thought you’d be.” He admits, sounding almost sheepish. 

“What can I say? I know what I want.” You wink at Mallek, drawing an airy chuckle from him. He smirks at you, “Don’t let me stop you.” He says with a smirk.

You grin and press the palm of your hand harder against his writhing bulge, Mallek’s smug expression morphs into one of pleasure as he tilts his head back and lets out a loud moan, thrusting again into your hand.

You remove both your hands and grip the waistline of his pants and underwear, slipping them down together as you slide off the bed as well. You hear Mallek let out a sound you think may be confusion as you finally settle on your knees between his legs. 

His bulge is fully unsheathed and it twists in the air, seemingly looking for something to tangle with. You take notice of a piercing on the tip and grin. The appendage is bright blue and dripping with fluid. You lick your lips as your eyes travel further down to see Mallek’s fluttering nook. It appears to be well lubricated as well and the folds of it contract slightly, like a pulse. 

You let your fingers trail just outside the folds of his nook and hear Mallek take in a quick breath. You lean forward and kiss his inner thigh as your fingers continue to dance lightly around his opening. Mallek’s breathing is growing heavier, and when you bite the skin of his groin, he all but yelps. 

“You’re really not shy about this at all. Have you done this before?” Mallek asks, sounding almost suspicious and a bit out of breath. You look up from between his thighs and smile at him. 

“You’ll be my first troll.” You tell him, your hand leaving his nook to take hold of the base of his bulge. 

You hear him whisper out a quiet curse as your hand pumps the appendage twice. You thought you’d be more nervous but there’s something that feels so right about doing this. Seeing and hearing Mallek already coming undone by your touch is so empowering and so fuckin _sexy_ that all your self-conscious concerns feel as though they’re melting away,

Speaking of melting – you watch Mallek’s whole form turn to goo as you squeeze his bulge while using the palm of your other hand to press against the outside of his nook. Mallek sits up to – you assume – get a better view of what’s happening.

You take the moment of his eyes meeting yours to finally taste his bulge. Your tongue takes the place of your hand as you slowly lick from the base to the tip. You hear Mallek gasp and suddenly his hand is gripping the back of your head. You think he’s saying something but you can’t focus on it, you’re too distracted by the tentacle before you.

You part your lips and allow the tip of the bulge into your waiting mouth. You can’t hold back your own moan – you’d been waiting so long to do this. To taste him and feel the weight of him against your tongue. 

You steal a glance at Mallek, his face is flushed; blue and beautiful. His eyes are wide and you can see him shaking. The feeling of power that comes over you is intoxicating. As your tongue rolls the Prince Albert piercing you maintain eye contact and the sound that erupts from Mallek goes right to your groin. His grip on your hair tightens noticeably but he doesn’t push you closer or pull you away. You take this as permission to continue. 

You bob your head down the tip to a quarter of the length. Your hand returns to the base while the other slowly works to get a finger past his nook’s folds. It’s certainly colder than his tongue was but it just adds another layer of fascination. His taste is something you aren’t sure how to describe, it’s not unpleasant, but there’s no familiarity to it. The naturally occurring lubricant is stickier than you thought and coats your mouth in a way that isn’t as off putting as you’d imagine it to be. You can feel it dripping down your chin as the lubrication mingles with your spit. 

Your finger slowly makes its way into Mallek’s nook, he bucks into you, and without thinking you add another, pulling a grunt from Mallek. You consider pulling them out for a moment but when you feel the nook contracting around your digits you decide against it.

With each flick of your tongue, and tightening of your cheeks you can feel Mallek tensing, hear him moaning. He doesn’t pull your hair, but you can feel him pushing just a little to get more of his bulge in your mouth. You move your fingers in and out of his nook slowly, curling them just enough to put pressure towards the top where you bulge root should be. (You read something about that being a big spot for a lot of trolls)

You can feel the tentacle curling in your mouth, entwining with your tongue as the Prince Albert clicks against your teeth - much like his tongue piercing did. It pushes itself further into your throat and you moan around it. You can already feel it warming up in your hot mouth. 

Mallek’s hips are moving faster now, you have to remove your hand from the base of his bulge to try and restrain his movements so you don’t choke – it has minimal success. Mallek’s noises are sounding more desperate as your fingers move in and out of him faster. You don’t know that he’ll last much longer. And as much as you want to bring him to orgasm, you’re also jonesing for a bulge ride. With a loud pop you remove your mouth from his bulge and chuckle at the whine that escapes him. When you remove your fingers moments later Mallek huffs. 

“What’s going on?” He asks, sounding dazed. You crawl back onto the platform, wipe your mouth with the back of your hand and kiss him again. “I told you, I want you inside me.” You whisper, taking one of his hands and kissing the tips of his fingers. “I want your bulge buried in me.”

You didn’t think it was possible but the look that overcomes Mallek’s face makes him even cuter. He doesn’t say a word and before you’re aware of it, he has your upper arms in a tight grip and flips you both so he’s sitting on your hips. “I think I can do that.” He says with a smirk.

You grin and roll your hips against his in response. Mallek’s head falls forward and a little moan escapes him while he simultaneously presses his crotch against yours. His hands loosen their grip and both trace down your arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. Once reaching your wrists, he grabs them and pulls them above your head, holding your arms in place with one hand while the other begins to explore your body. 

Mallek’s fingers are a little rough – probably from fiddling with so many electronics, but you’d be lying if you said it was an unpleasant feeling. 

Mallek leans forward to capture you in another kiss while his free hand caresses all the flesh it can. He’s soon moving from your lips to give your neck some much needed attention. You roll your head to the side and let out a wistful sigh as his cool tongue runs over your pulse. You shiver and let out a whine when he gives your skin a light nip. You hear Mallek almost growl against your throat before he bites again – much harder this time. You give a shout as you feel his fangs pierce your skin. You didn’t think that would be something to get you hot and bothered, but your hips snap up with the breaking of skin. 

Mallek removes his mouth as soon as the taste of copper hits him and he gives you a terrified look, an apology sloppily falling from his mouth. You whine and roll your hips again. “No, no it’s good, it felt good, please don’t stop.” You whimper, trying to present more of your neck to him. You don’t want him to stop. Ever. “Please,” You whine. “Mallek please.”

Mallek’s look of fear softens into a smile and he nods, dropping his head back down to lick at the wound, pulling a whine from you. His tongue laps at the blood while his left hand holds your arms solidly in place. Mallek’s right hand continues its explorations settling on your chest. He cups at your chest and catches your nipple between two of his fingers; he lightly pulls up on it, your back arching into the touch.

Mallek continues kissing down your neck and shoulders. His tongue runs over your other nipple while his hand travels down your sides, his claws leaving hot red marks along the way. You whimper and squirm in response, you’ve never had an experience like this and it’s quickly becoming overwhelming to your senses.

You writhe under him and try to get more friction between your hips, but as you thrust up, he lifts himself from you. You let out an annoyed huff and Mallek grins down at you, snickering at your pouting face. He’s quick to reconnect your hips and grinds down into you, hard. 

Mallek’s mouth returns to yours, and the fingers of his right-hand trail over your belly button, you squirm again and laugh at the tickling sensation. Mallek pulls away to look down at it, as though he’d never noticed it. Which you think he hadn’t. He opens his mouth to ask but you aren’t interested in talking about human anatomy that doesn’t lead to you getting off. You lift your head as best you can and catch his bottom lip in your teeth before he can say anything. It’s an easy way to shut him up because he’s back to kissing you roughly.

Mallek’s hand continues its journey and his fingers once again ghost along the waist band of your underwear. You hum and try to lift your hips so he can remove the fabric. Mallek laughs against your mouth and pulls away to grin at you. “Don’t worry about that.” He says, slipping a claw down to the front of your under garment. His cool skin brushes against your crotch causing you to hold your breath, unsure what to expect. With a quick pull up, his claws rip through the fabric, leaving it in tatters and you finally, completely exposed.

Your feelings of nervousness come back as Mallek looks over your genitalia. You free one of your hands to take his, moving it so his fingers are pressing against you. “I like-it feels good when you rub here, kind of like…like that.” Your description is unhelpful but you’re able to get his hand in a position and moving in a way you like. You stutter over your words a little and move your hips against his hand. You return your wrist to his hold enjoying the sensation of being restrained.

Mallek grins and moves his hand a little faster, pushes a little firmer against you. You whine, close your eyes, and thrust yourself against his hand whimpering as you move in time with him. You can hear Mallek starting to purr and crack an eye to steal a glance at him. 

Mallek is grinning wickedly down at you and it makes your heart beat faster. You’ve never seen him look so predatory. It’s fucking incredible. “You look so good right now.” He whispers. “Needy.” He adds, leaning forward and kissing you lightly. “Tell me again what you want.” His words come out breathy. 

“I-I want you inside me. I want your bulge so deep inside me that it’s all I can feel. I want you to fuck me so _hard_ I won’t be able to walk right. I want you Mallek. I want nothing but you.” You answer, opening your other eye to watch his expression. For a moment it’s blank but the blue in his cheeks is enough for you to know you’ve said something right. 

You watch Mallek swallow hard and nod, his expression melting into a flirty smirk. “I’m going to own you entirely.” He promises.

Mallek sits up and moves himself further down the platform, getting between your legs instead of on top of them. He, releases your wrists in the process, and takes hold of your knees, moving them so they’re both over his shoulders. You’re breathing heavily as you watch him, waiting for him to make the next move. He swallows hard and follows your quiet instructions, lining his bulge up with your opening and slowly inserting it.

You all but shout at the contact. It’s colder than you’d thought it would be and it’s been so long since something was in you the feeling is almost foreign. Mallek freezes and shivers, biting his lip. “Are we good?” He asks looking concerned.

You nod fervently and move your hips to try and get more of him inside you. “Yes.” You whisper. “Yes, yes, we’re good, please Mallek. Fuck! Please keep going.” You beg.

Mallek shivers again and licks his lips, nodding as he continues to push more of himself in. You can feel the bulge twisting and curling inside you. It’s maddening how slowly he’s going. You watch his face contort with pleasure. “You’re burning.” He mutters. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Do-does it hurt? Do you need to stop?” You ask, suddenly concerned you may be too warm. The last thing you want is to burn your new boyfriend’s bulge.

“NO! No, fuck no, it’s a good burn, it’s so fucking _good_.” He hisses, pushing more and more of his bulge in. You breathe heavily as you feel each bit of him fill and stretch you. The base is much thicker than you’d originally thought and a strangled gasp escapes you as you feel him bottom out. 

Mallek stops then, his own chest rising and falling rapidly. You both sit still, taking in the moment and letting your bodies adjust, or you try to. Mallek’s bulge continues to squirm inside you in a way you’ve never felt. It presses and prods against your inner walls and creates such a pleasant tension you worry it’s going to bring you to orgasm too fast

Mallek leans over your body, bringing your knees to rest parallel to your shoulders, so his face is just above yours. He gives his hips an experimental thrust and you gasp; your hands shoot up to his upper arms and you dig your nails into his skin. “You alright?” He asks, freezing his movements. 

You nod and take shaky breath. “Just…gimme a second I gotta just…I just need a second.” You appreciate him checking in with you.

Mallek nods and brushes stray hairs from your face, caressing your cheeks and leaning in to give you a soft kiss. “I’ll stop if you tell me to.” He assures. You can hear his purr starting up again as his bulge squirms inside you. You guess he doesn’t have much control over that; which is fine as you find it’s helping you relax. It feels better than you’d imagined. The coolness of his bulge isn’t as noticeable now.

Mallek continues to leave soft kisses on your face as you gather yourself. With another breath you nod, “I’m good now.” You whisper moving your hips to take the last bit of him in. Mallek hisses and closes his eyes moving to meet your thrust. 

You whimper quietly as you move your hips to his. Mallek’s bulge continues to twist and prod at you even as it’s pulled out to the tip. With each thrust it slams back into you, making your head fall to the side. Your breathing is growing rapid as you and Mallek move together

The sound of skin hitting skin fills your ears alongside Mallek’s groans. His mouth is by your ear and the feeling of his warm breath on your skin has you shivering. His bulge has warmed up considerably now as it moves in and out of you with such speed, you’re finding it hard to do anything but lay back and let the pleasure over take you. 

Mallek sits up for a moment to try a different angle, and you wrap your legs around his waist to use them as leverage to pull his bulge in deeper. It hits different spots deep inside you each time, every thrust brings colors to your vision in a way you’ve never experienced before. You can hear yourself whimpering with each thrust in, your walls contract around him causing Mallek to groan and lean forward again. You grab his face and bring him to kiss you feverishly.

Mallek’s hands have moved to hold your hips in a bruising grip that only adds to the growing sensation of pure bliss. Your nails continue to dig into his arms as his thrust become quicker and harder – something you didn’t think was possible. You’re breathing is ragged and punctuates each of Mallek’s movements with a loud moan. You attempt to keep up with his pace but as his bulge twists and hits in all the best places you find yourself unable to do anything but hold on and tighten your legs around his waist.

Mallek’s breath is hot on your neck and his purring is interrupted only by his heavy grunts. His hands have circled under your shoulder blades and his claws dig into your shoulder, lightly piercing the skin there. Mallek growls and his hips stutter in a way that has you almost crying. You come then, your head thrown back and Mallek’s name falling from your lips like a prayer. 

Your walls clench and you can feel all the tension leaving you as aftershocks rock through you. Mallek sinks his teeth into the skin between your neck and shoulder, _again_ , as he comes right after, filling you up, more than you thought possible, with genetic material. At the same time, you let out a yell from his fangs breaking skin. 

You can feel blood gushing from the wound as Mallek’s tongue licks it up. He thrusts into you again and the pressure of his material with his bulge is too much as it brings a second orgasm crashing down on you, the stimulation approaching painful.

Mallek’s bulge is moving much more slowly as you both try to catch your breath. Mallek’s hands are massaging your shoulders and his purrs vibrate the whole bed. He leaves light kisses along your neck while shallowly continuing to thrust into you, finishing his orgasm out slowly. Your legs release him as your body suddenly feels boneless. You can feel his genetic material coating your thighs as it drips out of you.

You let out a contented sigh and close your eyes, leaning your head back. You feel Mallek pull out, hear him starting to apologize, but you don’t really register any of it. You sit up and reach out for him, feeling almost blind as you bring his face to yours for another deep kiss. He tastes like copper. You feel Mallek breath out a sigh, he pulls you close enough that you can feel his bulge retracting. 

“I love you.” You whisper against his lips, shivering as your body comes down from the adrenaline. “When can we do that again?” You ask, your mind blissed out and body exhausted.

Mallek laughs and presses his forehead against yours. “In a little bit.” He promises, kissing the tip of your nose. “But right now…oh shit.” He mutters reaching past you for a napkin on the side table. He presses it to the still bleeding wounds on your shoulder. You blink slowly and take it from him to apply pressure. 

“I’m really sorry robo-buddy. I didn’t mean to bite you so hard again.” Mallek mutters, his expression is one of concern and you can’t help but laugh.

“I’ll live, maybe get a sweet scar out of it.” You reassure him with a wink. Mallek rolls his eyes but grins at you. 

“Alright, we need to get cleaned up.” Mallek states as he stands. His hands sweep under your knees as he lifts you up. You let out a little gasp and instinctively encircle your arms around his neck. Mallek chuckles and nuzzles his face into your cheek. “How about we get something to eat after? We didn’t get to have our date after all.”

You smile and nod. “That sounds great.” You lean your head against his shoulder as he carries you away.

END


End file.
